Cutting tools, such as medical reamers used by surgeons, generally have a cutting surface that is able to cut and/or remove material from an object. For example, in many different disciplines in orthopedics cutting tools are used for machining bone in the preparation of artificial joints including hips, knees, elbows and shoulders, and also in the repair of long bone fractures. The design and method of manufacturing cutting surfaces of cutting tools can affect the efficiency, functional life of the spherical reamer and cost in manufacturing. Accordingly, improvements relating to design and manufacturing methods are desirable.